Charlotte Patria
Charlotte Jampanoi-Patria adalah salah satu karakter original yang termasuk dalam verse Kiss With a Fist. Biography Early Life Charlotte's mother Illene was a hitwoman. She married an unknown man two years prior Charlotte's birth, and the only identity known of the man is his last name. Illene died a couple of months after Charlotte's birth, so Charlotte grew up in an orphanage for six years before Henry came and adopted her. He claimed to know her mother - a dear acquaintance he knew for years, and had help him for many times. At Henry's house, she met Adam, who took care of both her and her new adoptive sibling, the soft-spoken Alana, when Henry's out on a job. She grew very close to Alana. Current Timeline After Adam was sent back to Russia, she had learnt to took care of Alana and herself every time Henry was working, although he had never work for long since Adam. For a long time she was oblivious to her mother's and Henry's job, assuming that she's a normal woman and her adoptive father is a businessman. When she was ten Jehan joined the family, a little five year old boy from Turkey. She was trained for a lot of things including magic, how to defend herself, how to shoot a gun, and a few foreign languages. By the age of fifteen she had been fluent in Russian, and a little less fluent in Swedish. At eighteen she got a part-time job on the bar Henry owned (just a hobby, he said) as a bartender, often lying about her true age. Physical Description Long black hair she usually keep in ponytail or braid, light blue eyes, lean body. She usually have scratches all over her body from fighting and just being her. Personality and traits Charlotte is a kind of girl who will not take shit from anyone, and willingly to get violent when they do. She likes conversing with various people, and have her own ways of getting them to like conversing with her. She was raised to believe that people will betray you sometimes, even people you love, so she's cautious of letting people in her life. The only people she trust really much are the one whose there for her whole life. If something's not going her way, she will get aggressive, often using violence to get it right. She keep her thoughts to herself and her mouth closed when it's not the time to fuss about those things. Finding Henry's job somehow fascinating after finding out about it when she's 15, Ceecee, without caring about her dad's opinion of it, decided the normal life isn't that exciting for her even though she basically deal with assholes on her job every single day on her life. Abilities and Skills - Relationships ''Alana Patria'' Trivia *LIKES: blueberries, granola bar, British humor, movies, and egg benedict. *DISLIKES: being sassed by other people, getting teased by Jehan, Jehan's not sharing weed with her, obnoxious people. See Also Category:Kiss With a Fist Category:London is Falling Category:Characters Category:Female